weidenschildfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Toreador
Der Clan der Rosen - Die Rosen thumb|left'Whatever a Toreador does, she does with passion. Whatever a Toreador is, she is with passion.' Künstler, Hedonisten, Gesellschafter... Die Gesichter des Clans der Rosen sind vielzählig. Immer wieder neue Facetten, die sie zeigen. Neue Variationen, die zum Vorschein kommen. Es scheint ein Clan zu sein, dessen Mitglieder nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnten. Dennoch zeigt ihr Blute auch grundlegende und tief verwurzelte Gemeinsamkeiten. Das Empfinden der Schönheit gehört zu jedem Toreador. Innerhalb jener Schönheit kommt eine Leidenschaft und Intensität zum Vorschein, die unter den Kainiten ihresgleichen sucht. Es ist jenes so unglaublich tiefe Empfinden, das die Rosen so eng an die sterbliche Welt zu binden vermag. Kein anderer Kainit, der mit dieser Leichtigkeit Schritt zu halten vermag mit dem Herzschlag der sterblichen Welt. Was aber ist Schönheit? Sie ist Schönheit immer etwas sehr eigenes und persönliches. Wie soll man diese Eindrücke teilen können, die darin liegende Einzigartigkeit? Unter den Rosen mag es vielleicht die Harmonie sein, der wunderbare perfekte Schein, der in einem jenes Empfinden wach ruft. Andere suchen die dunkleren Seiten der Seele. Den Schmerz, das Verlangen. Manche erblicken die Schönheit in jenen Meisterwerken, die über jedes Leben hinaus unveränderlich bestehen bleiben. Andere gerade in der Veränderlichkeit des Leben selbst, in den Empfindungen der Seele. Was heißt es Toreador zu sein? Eine Frage, auf die es keine leichte Antwort gibt und wohl auch niemals geben kann. Manch einer dessen Talent zum Geschenk des Kusses Anlaß war, bei anderen vielleicht nur der äußere Schein, der einen Toreador dazu verleitet hat ein Kind zu schaffen. Wenn man diese Vielzahl der Möglichkeiten bedenkt, ist es kaum verwunderlich, wie stark die Widersprüche in diesem Clan vorherschen und wie grausam der Wettstreit um Anerkennung in jenem vorzuherschen vermag. In ihrere Suche nach Schönheit und vielleicht auch der dahinterliegenden Wahrheit, definiert sich ein Toreador immer wieder selbst aufs Neue. Die Formen der Kunst sind unzählig. Nicht nur Stein und Leinwand mögen der eigenen Vorstellung nach verändert werden, sondern gleichsam mag die Gesellschaft an sich oder auch nur ein einzelner Mensch einem zur Bühne und zum Kunstwerk werden. Es heißt, das jener Verzauberung, der Moment des Fallens lassen in dieser einzigartigen Fazination, die nur den Toreador zu eigen ist, die Schwäche ihres Blutes sei. Durchaus eine Schwäche, denn es macht sie in diesen Augenblicken der Unachtsamkeit verwunderbar. Doch sehen die meisten anderen Kainiten nicht, welches unglaublich kostbare Geschenk auch darin liegt. Es ist dieses Empfinden, welches die Seele am Leben hält. Einen vielelicht einmal innehalten läßt und längst vergangene Erinnerungen wach ruft. Es ist nicht nur die Furcht vor dieser Verwundbarkeit, sondern manchmal auch der Hunger nach dieser Leidenschaft, die einen Toreador treibt. Welchen Platz nehmen die Toreador in der Gesellschaft der Kainiten ein? Zu oft, daß sie unterschätz werden. Das der Genuß und das angenehme Plaudern, das alleine der äußere Schein sie beherscht. Dabei ist es gerade dieser Clan, der durch sein Wort den Fall und Aufstieg manch eines Kainiten bestimmen, welcher die Grenzen und Strukturen der Gesellschaft formt und wahrt. 'Einmal entsandt, fliegt das Wort unwiderruflich dahin.' Was denken die Toreador über die anderen Clans? * Assamiten Geschickte Jäger und intelligente Meuchler, die ihrer Arbeit mit einer zielstrebigen Inbrunst nachgehen, dass sie fast schon als Kunst bezeichnet werden kann. * Baali Wenn diese Verdammten mit ihren kranken Ansichten Unruhe stiften, stehen wir auf der Gegenseite in vorderster Front! * Brujah Sie sind uns nicht unähnlich, tragen einen menschlichen Idealismus in sich, der uns sehr beeindruckt, und werden getrieben von einer tiefen Leidenschaft. * Gangrel Sie selbst nennen sich Tiere, und wir bestätigen sie gerne in dieser Selbsterkenntnis. Bedeutungslose Taugenichtse, die nette Haustiere für unsereins abgeben. * Jünger des Set Widerwärtigste Kreaturen. Stolz auf ihre Verderbtheit, die sie als göttliches Prinzip verehren. * Kappadozianer Die Gesellschaft dieser grotesken Todessehnsüchtigen ist für uns schwer über längere Zeit zu ertragen. * Lasombra Wir suchen gerne Konkurrenten in den Fähigsten der Fähigsten und der edle Clan der Magister bietet von eben diesen eine erstaunlich große Auswahl? * Malkavianer Bemitleidenswerte Geschöpfe, die ihre Visionen keinesfalls so produktiv zu nutzen wissen wie wir, sondern lieber blind durch eine Welt stolpern, die sie zu verstehen glauben. * Nosferatu Gute Informanten, doch nichts sonst. Sie versinken gleichwohl in Selbstmitleid, wie auch in den Exkrementen, in denen sie wohnen. * Ravnos Diebe und Bastarde allesamt! Solltest du anderer Ansicht sein, schweige lieber darüber, um nicht für ihre Verbrechen gerade stehen zu müssen. * Salubri Sie besitzen eine innere Schönheit, die man bei anderen Kindern Kains vergeblich sucht. * Tzimisce Die Geschmackvollen unter ihnen schlagen uns mit ihrer vollkommenen Schönheit in ihren Bann, doch um die alptraumhaften Gestalten des Clans pflegen wir große Bögen zu ziehen. * Ventrue Gerne dienen wir den Machtinhabern und unsere Zusammenarbeit ist stets fruchtbar, doch messen wir uns ebenso gerne mit ihnen auf dem Spielfeld der Intrigen. Kategorie:Die Clans